una historia de amor
by sangohikaru
Summary: aveces el destino nos juega una mala jugarreta y no puedes estar con la persona a la que mas ama, x que defraudarias a tu mejor amiga este es un fic sango x inuyasha


Era una noche sin estrellas, de esas en las que el silencio resulta perturbador

UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR

Konichiwa amix pues e aquí el primer capitulo de nuestro fanfiction , subi el fic sin permiso de la otra autora pero no creo que le moleste jeje . este fic solo lo creamos para una tarea mia espero que les agrade y si les gusta por favor díganoslo y si no también ustedes tiene la decisión de decirnos si gustan que sigamos.

AUTORAS:

Kikyo-fire

Sango-hikaru

NOTA: los personajes no son nuestros TT son de rumiko o

UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR

CAPITULO 1

Era una noche sin estrellas, de esas en las que el silencio resulta perturbador. El aire frio provocaba que la piel de cualquier creatura se erizara- y en el ambiente una tristeza se dejaba sentir.

La luz de la luna alumbro a una pareja , ella de ojos marrones y tez clara, el de cabellos plata y unos ojos hermoso color ámbar...

Mientras una joven de cabello azabache los veía desde su lugar secreto, un pequeño espacio entre los arboles; había salido a perseguir a su amiga , q minutos antes salió corriendo d la cabaña , llorando desconsoladamente, mas nunca imagino encontrar con aquella escena ...

Inuyasha, su inuyasha se encontraba abrasando a su mejor amiga.

No sabia exactamente que sucedía, por eso decidió quedarse en aquel lugar. Tratando de no ser percatada...

--

"Si alguien se enterase de mis sentimientos, las cosas dejarían de ser como ahora"-pensó la joven d ojos marrones , mientras trataba d secar sus lagrimas.

-te encuentras mejor sango?- la vos de aquel joven la saco de sus pensamientos.

Por que habría ido tras ella? Al caso le interesaba lo q le pasaba?

- si muchas gracias-respondió ella con una sonrisa sincera.

"ella es feliz al estar con aquel monje, y si yo le dijera lo q siento x ella , el nunca me lo perdonaría ...además kagome.. sufriría por mi culpa...-pensaba inuyasha

sango se sentó sobre una roca, mientras contemplaba aquel cielo despejado.

-sabes me alegro mucho de q pronto te cases con kagome...-mintió sango.

Inuyasha no respondió ante aquel comentario, pues seguía perdido en sus pensamientos y sola miraba sango.

"no tengo ninguna , además soy tan cobarde q prefiero seguir con alguien a quien no amo" decía inyasha en su mente.

"se q la traiciones al enamorarme de la persona mas importante para ella, con la q pronto se casara...;odio tener que ocultárselo y guardar mis sentimientos "--se repetía la pobre joven mentalmente--

-NO entiendo q m ocultan , todo esto ...es tan raro...- susurraba kagome para si misma.

"además el me diría q no siente nada por mi y los demás no m lo perdonarían ...y mucho menos ella" decía para si misma la joven d ojos marrones.

El silencio empezaba hacer algo incomodo para los dos, ya que ninguno se atrevía a decir sus verdaderos sentimientos..

-¿inuyasha ...dime q sientes por kagome?- sango rompió aquel silencio.

En ese momento..la joven q yacía oculta no pudo evitar el formularse la misma pregunta la cual comenzaba a atormentar su mente –si..q sientes x mi Inuyasha…-

-la...amo...-respondió inuyasha muy inseguro d su respuesta.

La pobre colegiala no podía creer lo q escuchaba pues aunque esas palabras emanaban de la boca de quien tanto amaba no podía evitar dudar de su sinceridad..mientras su mente volaba como nunca pensando en mil respuestas para dichos sentimientos..y tan comprometedora escena –por que …por que tanta inseguridad en tu voz inuyasha…por q justo ahora pasa todo esto?...ase cuanto me lo ocultan..si si es asi.. q es lo q ocultan…-la joven no puso evitar posar su diestra sobre su pecho- siento como si me estuvieran traicionando..sango…por que …-dirigiendo su triste mirada hacia la exterminadora-

"si supieras los celos q m provoca oír eso" decía sango de nuevo en sus pensamientos, mientras se colocaba d pie

-¿a donde vas sango?-pregunto inuyasha

"por que …la verdad es que yo sabia q me respondería eso..pero..me duele tanto escucharlo" –se decía sango sumida en sus pensamientos..mientras su mirada perdida se encontraba fija en el pasto-

Inuyasha dejo escapar un suspiro mientras a paso lento se acercaba a la exterminadora mientras su mirada ya hacia en el suelo meditaba –en verdad…amo a kagome?.. creí q si pero ahora..con todo esto..no estoy seguro..por que siento este hueco en mi pecho..por que siento esta ansiedad..por que la inseguridad…por que - levanto la mirada pues se había topado con la sombra de la joven- sango..

Estas palabras hicieron reaccionar a la joven del "transe" en q se encontraba…-he? Si Inuyasha…-levantando la mirada la cual..desafortunadamente para la joven se encontró con los ojos ámbar del hanyou en los cuales en un segundo se perdió..en esos ojos q reflejaban tanta… q seria ese sentimiento q se veía en ellos…tristeza…angustia…o..confusión?..sango no lo sabia..solo sabia lo hermosos q eran..los cuales la hipnotizaban perdiendo control sobre ella…

San…-no pudo terminar su frac pues el igual se perdió completamente en aquellos ojos marrones q estaban centrados en los suyos…podía verse claramente reflejado en su pupila..en aquella pupila q le miraba con tanto….amor?..seria acaso ese el sentimiento q se notaba en aquellos hermosos ojos d los cuales no podía apartar su mirada…

-Inuyasha…-susurro para si misma la colegiala en forma muy baja q solo ella se escuchaba mientras sentía como su pexo se encogía a cada instante q miraba… mientras sus pupilas se dilataban la ver esta escena como cuales ojos derramarían lagrimas-por que.. a mi nunca me has visto de esa manera inuyasha…por que - decía para ella en su mente mientras sentía sus ojos humedecer a cada instante..

Sin pensar dos beses en su alredor ambos jóvenes se besaron con ternura…ella rodeando su cuello con ambas manos, el rodeando su cintura para formar una hermosa escena de 2 jóvenes enamorados.. pero.. esto duraría muy poco pues kagome no lo soporto + y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas rompió tan bella escena d la manera + vulgar q se puede…abofeteando a sango separándola de su amado

Por que…por que ?- decía la joven de cabellos azabaches descontrolada y desconsolada

Kagome..yo…-fue cayada x otra bofetada de la chica

No!.. no quiero oírte.. no puedo creer lo q vi..por que..por que me hiciste eso.. no eras tu mi mejor amiga? –decía la joven desconsolada mirándole con mucho rencor- tu sabes lo q es el para mi…por que?

Kagome fue mi culpa…yo la bese…-dijo el joven q se encontraba a sus espaldas-

¡¡INUYASHA!!... ¡¡POR QUE!! ¡¡POR QUE!! No lo entiendo…creí q me amabas..q nos casaríamos.. y seriamos felices..pero al parecer a tu lado..para mi esa palabra no existe..si no es una es otra la mujer q es duela de tu corazón..pero..al parecer esa mujer..nunca sere yo..por que .. por que tuviste q ilusionarme por que inuyasha..si no me amabas.. no era + sencillo decírmelo a tenerme q enterar de esta manera…-le gritaba la joven intentando calmar su furia-

Pero..yo .si te amaba..acaso me crees tan desalmado como para acerté eso..parece q no me conoces kagome –le dijo en forma de reclamo inuyasha-

En eso sango no pudo contener + las lagrimas ni un momento..dejándose vencer x su sentimiento de culpa cayendo en sus rodillas al suelo cubriendo con sus manos su rostro.. el cual en pocos instante se encontraba cubierto x el llanto

Sango!!- pronuncio Inuyasha olvidándose de kagome yendo a ver a su amada sango..

Inu..-se queda hablando sola quien mira con rencor a la joven q ya ase desconsolada en el suelo- Maldita…eres una maldita y t has ganado a tu per enemiga..y veras q puedo ser peor q el mismodiablo.. te are pagar sango..-decía para si misma la joven dejando a los 2 enamorados a solas-

………continará…

5


End file.
